


Just Us, In This Room

by nydearie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Sleeper, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nydearie/pseuds/nydearie
Summary: “Between criticizing my bad cop routine and complaining about my bed manners in front of the whole team and a prisoner… You weren’t exactly employee of the month.”Shameless smut. Basically what happens when someone spends too much time thinking about the teasing going on between those two during Sleeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More smut based off an episode. Nothing surprising coming from me. I was meaning to write AGES ago and kept postponing it, but here it is.  
> Un-betaed; any mistakes are my own.  
> Any comments or kudos will be highly appreciated and will make me incredibly happy! Hope you enjoy this! xx

              Filing the last bit of information on the sleeper agents, Ianto was finally coming to the end of another day of work. For the rest of the team, it had ended right after Beth was killed, but not for him,  _not for Ianto Jones_. Head and only archivist; general support; level one field agent. Or – as Owen so kindly addresses him, forgetting all other functions – the tea boy. Coffee boy, really, but never mind the linguistics. No, Ianto got to deal with the dead body, paperwork, straightening up the Hub and providing cover up stories for the mess the mission caused. Of course, he also had to clean the SUV since Jack just  _had to_  make it sticky, one way or another.

 

               But, yeah, finally he was done for the day. He’d be heading home at last. Not his preferred after-work destination, though still a relief. He couldn’t find himself falling to Jack’s bed, after all, could he? Not since the thing – whatever it was – between them was still uncertain, unsteady after the captain’s return. He didn’t know where they stood, he didn’t even know for sure how he felt. Sure, Jack had invited him on a date and actually followed through. It had been pleasant, quite lovely, in fact. It didn’t feel forced as Ianto imagined it would. But things were still kind of weird.

 

               After the infamously annoying Captain John Hart’s departure, Ianto’s desire got the best of him – he wasn’t able to resist Jack. It had been too long and he craved his touch. They both seemed hungry for one another. Jack seemed to need tenderness and connection, which, to say the least, made the night significantly more intense. It had been desperate, hard and fast. Then it got intimate and still needy, but, most of all, different. Different from what they had ever done before. He could actually feel something other than just relief tension. But since then, there was nothing. Even after that date, the most they had done was kiss and Ianto just wanted that awkwardness to be over. During Jack’s absence, he thought he wouldn’t be able to face him if he ever did come back. But now, he just misses it. The whole complicated and indefinite thing they had. He misses Jack. At least, with all the banter that happened today, it seems like they’ve taken a step forward.

 

               Realizing he had gotten lost in thoughts, he closed down the archives and headed to the tourist office. He walked into the main Hub and set it on sleep mode, supposedly turning off all the lights. He looked around, checking for any unfinished tasks he might have left – as if he would forget to do anything. He did though spot flickering lights coming from the interrogation room, and from all he had seen, it wasn’t the best of choices just to ignore power related problems.

 

               “What now?”, he huffed, checking the system again for anything unusual. Finding nothing, he went down there to inspect it further. He went in and immediately the door closed behind him with a loud thump. “Great”, Ianto muttered under his breath and turned the stairs, not all that surprised to find Jack in the end of it, fumbling with his wrist strap.

 

               “You’re really predictable, did you know that?” Jack announced, unreadable expression on his face.

 

               “Am I, now? Oh, well.” Ianto looked quite amused.

 

               “Sit.” Jack maintained his serious façade, pulling the chair away from the table. Ianto stared for a while, deciding what he thought of this situation. On normal circumstances, he would know it was just another one of their games, but now he couldn’t be certain. “Come on, humor me”, Jack said in a softer tone and that was enough for Ianto to oblige.

 

               “What is it, Jack?”, he asked on a quiet note.

 

               “You see, Ianto, I can’t say I like your behavior lately.” Jack paced around the chair, back to that rough, throaty voice.

 

               “Ah. And why’s that, Sir?” Ianto couldn’t help but smirk. He liked where this was going.

 

               “You know why. Someone’s been quite… cheeky lately, don’t you think?” Ianto proceeded to watch him with a mischievous glance, acting clueless towards the subject. “Between criticizing my bad cop routine and complaining about my bed manners in front of the whole team and a prisoner… You weren’t exactly employee of the month.”

 

               “Well, Sir, you’ve never been really that sensible nor shy about your sex life”, the man deadpanned.

 

               “Didn’t take you for a kiss-and-tell kind of guy.” Jack stopped behind the other man, placing hands on his shoulders and squeezing firmly.

 

               “’m not.” Ianto shivered with the sudden rough contact, his voice coming out a little hoarser. “What you going to do to me?”

 

               There was silence for a few moments, until he felt Jack leaning in closer behind him, mouth approaching his ear. “I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson, show you how good of a bad cop I am.” He ran his hands over Ianto’s chest, setting them down his lean torso. He nibbled on his earlobe, earning a little sigh. “Just us, in this room”, he whispered, kissing the nape of the young man’s neck, moving to the other ear, “...for as long as it takes”.

 

               Ianto would have laughed if Jack’s hand hadn’t just reached the bulge on his crotch, pressing it hard. He let out a moan, instead. Jack attacked his throat with kisses of a ferocious hunger that sent a warmth to all the right places of Ianto’s body and anticipation was already overwhelming when he heard Jack’s whisper. “Oh, Ianto Jones, I’m gonna make you beg.” Ianto thought to himself that he wasn’t that far off from begging – given the time he was lacking his lover’s touch – but he wasn’t about to let Jack on that, it was much more fun. “Up, now”, he growled, still stroking the younger man’s erection through his trousers with a heavy hand.

 

               In his feet, Ianto watched Jack with a lust-filled gaze and an inordinate need to touch the man in front of him. Jack looked at him from head to toe, relishing in the sight of an already control-deprived Ianto, breathing heavily and looking deliciously debauched. He took a few steps forward until he was just a few inches away from him, and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. The waistcoat was soon to follow the path to the floor, and next he unknotted the tie and removed the cufflinks, placing the tie around his own neck. With a wicked grin, he tore off that shirt that had been driving him mad all day. Pink definitely suited the Welshman and Jack made a mental note to praise the use later. Right now he had a show to put on. With buttons flying all over the room, Ianto groaned in protest. “Dammit, Jack, I liked that shirt.” It really was a pity.

 

             “Hey, I don’t remember allowing you to talk”, Jack barked back.

 

              “We’ve discussed this, it’s going to be a bitch to fix this”, he whined despite himself. 

 

              “You know what, I’ve got just the thing for you to shut up”, he announced, yanking the man to his knees by his shoulders. Ianto stared at Jack’s crotch then back up at his eyes – the eagerness obvious in his face making Jack a little weaker in the knees. He made quick work of his trousers, soon getting Jack’s cock out of his briefs. “Well then, go on”, the immortal commanded, trying to maintain his position of control despite facing such a wanton sight. With a pleased smirk, Ianto engulfed his cock and rapidly set a rhythm to the bobbing of his head. Jack whimpered and grabbed his lover’s hair, holding on for dear life. Ianto was now giving languid licks that were just enough to tease but not to satisfy, pleased with the growing impatience of the man above him. When he moved his hand to fondle Jack’s balls, that was it, he had to stop. “Ah, Ianto... Up, come on”, he said, then cleared his troat. Ianto obeyed, leaving the destroyed shirt that hung loosely on his shoulders along with the rest of his clothing on the floor. Jack toed off his shoes then slid off his braces, letting his trousers fall to the floor as well. “Turn around”, he ordered, placing a heavy hand on Ianto’s back when he did, bending the Welshman over the table.

 

                 He retrieved the tie from around his neck and grabbed Ianto’s hands behind him, holding them in place so he could fasten the silky fabric around his wrists. Jack started sucking lightly at the nape of his neck, reaching around to maneuver his trousers open. He set a trail of small kisses and licks down his spine, glad with the content little sounds escaping his lover’s mouth. Once he got the trousers open, he yanked them along with the blue boxers in one move, earning a surprised gasp.

 

              “Ready to beg yet?”, Jack said and Ianto could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

              Oh, how Ianto loved and missed their games. Jack got him confused out of his mind but dammit if he didn’t make Ianto horny as a teenager as well.  _‘It is more fun when he's around, though’_ , he recalled his own words a little while back. Surely this wasn't what he meant in front of the whole team but as usual, he was so right. That was exactly way he wouldn’t let the game end just then. So he gathered all his self-control and replied sharply, “Oh, I don’t know, Sir. It looks like your bad cop skills still need a little practice...”

 

             “Practice? Huh. Is that so?”, Jack sounded defiant. And as he roughly separated the buttocks in front of him with his hands, Ianto understood why. Jack attacked his entrance with an eager tongue and Ianto gasped loudly. The older man didn’t stall, didn’t tease, fucking Ianto with his tongue as thoroughly as he was able to. Ianto felt his resolve weakening and all the self-control he took pride in vanishing as Jack’s hands started wandering his front. He gave light strokes, he teased his balls, but it was when Jack swapped his tongue for two fingers that Ianto felt himself ready to give in. “How’s that for practice?”

           

             “Please…”, he muttered.

 

             “What was that?”, Jack crooked his fingers, looking for that sweet spot inside Ianto.

  

             “Ah. Please!”, Ianto choked out. He was a whimpering mess.

 

             “Please what, Ianto? I wanna hear it.”

 

             “Please, sir… Just fuck me already”, and that was all Jack needed. He shed the remains of his clothing – at a far too slow speed for Ianto’s misery –, and was back to opening up the younger man with two digits, soon adding a third. He worked them in and out and was lining up his lubed cock with Ianto’s entrance in a few moments. He thrusted all the way in surely and the overwhelming sensations – Ianto’s smell surrounding him, the noises he was making, his heat, his tightiness – made Jack certain he wouldn’t last. But he guessed that would be fine since Ianto too seemed very close to coming - panting and moaning and squirming.

 

              He pounded into him with fast thrusts, heavy breathing and grunting filled the interrogation room. Jack felt the familiar tingle in the pit of his abdomen – it was all beginning to get overwhelming – the man before him always had him in that state way too fast. Jack decided he couldn’t take it any longer and needed to speed things up. He reached around and treated the younger man’s cock with erratic and fast strokes, earning grateful noises from Ianto, who was probably getting a little desperate over not being able to move his hands and do that himself. Soon, both of them were coming in shouts and growls.

 

              After remaining still for a few moments, Jack pulled out of Ianto and unknotted the tie around his wrists. Both of them sat on the floor, on top of their shed clothing. Jack mindlessly caressed the red marks on Ianto's wrists, a peaceful look on his face. Ianto was staring at their hands when Jack looked at him. He held his chin and guided his face closer, starting a tender kiss. “This was good, I missed this”, the Captain said quietly when they broke apart, looking deep into those blue eyes.

 

             “Yeah, I know. Me too”, Ianto answered avoiding the man's intense gaze, knowing the rush of feelings it would cause. He was used to Jack getting sentimental after they've had sex. It was how they talked. And despite being overwhelming, Ianto missed the familiarity of it.

 

             “I know we haven't been really doing this and we still have to talk things over, but... Would you stay over? It's been a long day”, Jack asked, sounding a little insecure.

 

              “Why don't you come home with me today? A real bed for once would do us both some good”, he answered in a reassuring tone.

 

              “Really?”, Jack looked surprised and Ianto nodded. “I'd like that.” 

   

              “But first you'll have to go through the CCTV, no way I'm facing any of them if they ever find this footage”, he announced. Getting up and starting to get dressed, he offered a hand to Jack.

 

              “Come on, we put on a great show! And I've turned them off already.” Ianto was already half dressed when Jack started putting on his trousers. "Oh, and by the way? My bad cop totally works on you”, that earned him an eyeroll. It was good to be back.


End file.
